Harry Potter and the change Magic wants
by TripleJT
Summary: what if there was Ancient Magic involved in the Triwizard Tournament and wanted to make sure the champions got what they wanted. Eventual drarry and dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I had this idea that instead of Ron, Harry would save Draco in the Triwizard Tournament but I couldn't find a fanfic about it so I decided to write it myself. Please be aware I'm not a good writer. I will use the book for the first chapter but after that it will be my own story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it, Harry would never be with Ginny; instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash (meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing (I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic)**

**Summary: What if there was ancient magic involved in the Triwizard Tournament? Magic that the contestants felt and would act to make sure the right ones were chosen for the second task. Drarry slowburn, dumble bashing.**

**This is edited by aStarLightFairy on 4 August 2020.**

***The first part are recited out of Harry Potter and the goblet of fire with changes that I need for this story so if you are like me you can skip this part entirely ***

**Harry's POV**

I open my eyes to see Dobby before me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and put my glasses right on my head.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" squeaked Dobby. "The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter -"

"Ten minutes?" I asked. "Ten -ten minutes?"

I looked at my watch to see that Dobby was right. It was twenty past nine. A large, dead weight seemed to fall through my chest into his stomach.

"Hurry, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby, plucking at Harry's sleeve. "You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir!"

"It's too late, Dobby," I said hopelessly. "I'm not doing the task, I don't know how -"

"Harry Potter will do the task!" squeaked the elf. "Dobby knew Harry had not found the right book, so Dobby did it for him!"

"What?" I said. "But you don't know what the second task is -"

"Dobby knows, sir! Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his precious person -"

"Find my what?"

"- and take his precious person back from the merpeople!"

"Who do they think is my precious person?"

"I don't know, sir. But you will miss it the most." squeaked Dobby. "'But past an hour-'"

"- 'the prospect's black,'" I recited, staring, horror-struck, at the elf. "'Too late, it's gone, it won't come back. 'Dobby - what've I got to do?"

"You has to eat this, sir!" squeaked the elf, and he put his hand in the pocket of his shorts and drew out a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails. "Right before you go into the lake, sir - Gillyweed!"

"What does it do?" I asked, staring at the Gillyweed.

"It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater, sir!"

"Dobby," I said frantically, "listen - are you sure about this?"

I didn't quite forget that the last time Dobby had tried to "help" me; I had ended up with no bones in my right arm.

"Dobby is quite sure, sir!" said the elf earnestly. "Dobby hears things, sir, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights the fires and mops the floors. Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staffroom, talking about the next task. . . . Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his precious person!"

My doubts vanished. Jumping to my feet I pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, stuffed it into my bag, grabbed the Gillyweed, and put it into my pocket. I ran out of the library with Dobby at my heels.

"Dobby is supposed to be in the kitchens, sir!" Dobby squealed as we burst into the corridor. "Dobby will be missed - good luck, Harry Potter, sir, good luck!"

"See you later, Dobby!" I shouted, and I sprinted along the corridor and down the stairs, three at a time.

The entrance hall contained a few last-minute stragglers, all leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading through the double oak doors to watch the second task. They stared as I flashed past, sending Colin and Dennis Creevey flying as I leapt down the stone steps and out onto the bright, chilly grounds.

As I ran down the lawn I saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now arranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and the reflection could be seen in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as I ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were beside the judges table, watching me sprint toward them.

"I'm. . . here. . ." I panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

I looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges table - Mr. Crouch had failed to turn up again.

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who was looking intensely relieved to see me. "Let him catch his breath!"

Dumbledore smiled at me, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see me. It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought I wasn't going to turn up.

I bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath; I had a stitch in my side that felt as though a knife had been stabbed between my ribs, but there was no time to get rid of it now; Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. I was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.

"All right, Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved me a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," I panted, massaging my ribs.

Bagman gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three; one. . . two. . . three!"

The shrill whistle echoed in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Without looking to see what the other champions were doing, I pulled off my shoes and socks, pulled the handful of Gillyweed out of my pocket, stuffed it into my mouth, and waded out into the lake.

It was so cold I felt the skin on my legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. My sodden robes weighed me down as I walked in deeper. Now the water was over my knees, and my rapidly numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones. I was chewing the Gillyweed as hard and fast as I could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery in my mouth, like octopus tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water I stopped, swallowed, and waited for something to happen.

I could hear laughter in the crowd and knew I must look stupid, walking into the lake without showing any sign of magical powers. The part of me that was still dry was completely covered in goose bumps; half immersed in the icy water, a cruel breeze lifting my hair, I started to shiver violently. I avoided looking at the stands; the laughter was becoming louder, and there were catcalls and jeering from the Slytherins.

Then quite suddenly, it felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over my mouth and nose. I tried to draw breath, but it made my head spin; my lungs were empty, and I suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of my neck -

I clapped my hands around my throat and felt two large slits just below my ears, flapping in the cold air; I had gills. Without pausing to think, I did the only thing that made sense - I flung myself forward into the water.

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. My head had stopped spinning; I took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through my gills, sending oxygen back to my brain. I stretched out my hands in front of me and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. I twisted around and looked at my bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too; It looked like I had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore; on the contrary I felt pleasantly cool and very light. I shot off once more, marvelling at how far and fast my flipper-like feet propelled me through the water. I noticed how clearly I could see, and how I no longer seemed to need to blink. I had soon swum so far into the lake that I could no longer see the bottom. I flipped over and dived into its depths.

Silence pressed upon my ears as I soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. I could only see ten feet around me, so that as I sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. I swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, my eyes wide, staring through the eerily grey-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past me like silver darts. Once or twice I thought I saw something larger moving ahead of me, but when I got nearer, I discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions or merpeople - nor, thankfully, the giant squid.

Light green weed stretched ahead of me as far as I could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. I was staring unblinkingly ahead of me, trying to discern shapes through the gloom and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of my ankle.

**No one's POV**

Harry twisted his body around and saw a Grindylow; a small horned water demon poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg with its pointed fangs bared. Harry stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wand. By the time he had grasped it; two more Grindylows had risen out of the weed and seized handfuls of Harry's robes attempting to drag him down.

"Relashio!" Harry shouted, except that no sound came out. A large bubble floated from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the Grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. Harry pulled his ankle out of the Grindylows grip and swam as fast as he could; occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder at random; every now and then he felt one of the Grindylows snatch at his foot so he kicked out hard. Finally he felt his foot connect with a horned skull, and looking back, saw the dazed Grindylow floating away, cross-eyed, while its fellows shook their fists at Harry and sank back into the weed.

Harry slowed down a little, slipped his wand back inside his robes, and looked around, listening again. He turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.

"How are you getting on?"

Harry thought he was having a heart attack. He whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout - but once again, nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled.

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you. I don't like them much; they always chase me when I get too close."

Harry gave her the thumbs-up to show his appreciation and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more Grindylows that might be lurking there, ready to attack.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took. . . "

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

". . . your time's half gone, so tarry not

Lest what you seek stays here to rot. . . . "

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces; faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. . . .

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick bands of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to allow them a better view of him. Their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, with spears clutched in their hands.

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet Grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now watching him eagerly as well as pointing at his webbed hands and gills while talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

***Here the chapter changes from the book and is totally my own***

There were three girls and one boy. One of the girls looked like she was barely eight years old, so that had to be Fleur's sister. Next to her Cho was in a sleeping state, almost like she was dead. Hermione looked to be in a similar state to Cho, although it was like she was petrified all over again. The boy seemed out of place, with his platinum hair among the dark water. Harry thought he would be saving Ron, but Ron had red hair. He only knew one person with platinum blond hair…..Draco Malfoy.

'Who would want Malfoy as his precious person?' Harry thought.

Harry swam to Hermione ready to cut her rope free but the merpeople stopped him before he could even get close enough to her.

"You can only safe your own. She isn't yours to safe!" one of them said.

"But she is my best friend. Who do I need to safe then?" Harry asked dumb folded.

At that moment a shark swam quickly up to them. It looked like Krum had cast a half body transfiguration to make his upper half resemble that of a shark. He looked between Harry and the merfolk; a confused expression etched upon his shark-like face. He did not give Harry a second glance instead swam to Hermione and bit the rope free. With the rope, and Hermione attached, in his mouth he moved upward and out of sight. Harry stayed still wondering why on Earth Krum had to save Hermione. At this moment Cedric swam towards him.

"Where is Krum going with your friend, Harry?" Cedric asked as confused as Harry felt.

"I don't know. I was stopped from saving her. It looks like need to save Malfoy…." Harry said.

"Why? Everyone knows you two can't stand each other." Cedric said.

"I know. Have you seen Fleur? Maybe she has to save him and I need to save her sister" Harry said hopefully.

"She's coming right now." Cedric said looking behind Harry.

Harry looked behind him and saw Fleur swimming like she was chased by a shark. When her sister was in her vision she looked angry. She swam faster towards her sister and used a diffindo spell to cut the rope from her sister. She took her sister in her arms and swam upward without looking at Harry or Cedric.

"Well…..that answers your question. Malfoy is yours to save. Good luck Harry. He won't be happy when he wakes up." Cedric said mournfully.

Cedric also used diffindo to cut Cho's rope and took her up. Harry decided to use the same spell for Malfoy's rope but it didn't work. Harry looked around on the ground for something he could use. He saw a rough stone he could use.

After a few tries the rope was finely cut. Harry took Malfoy by the arms and swam upward. When he was almost above the water he felt his lungs fill with water. The Gillyweed stopped working and his body was changing back to normal. When he was above the water he heard the loud noise from the stands. He looked around him only to see Malfoy blushing while staring at him before it quickly disappeared from his cheeks.

"What are you looking at, Potter!" Malfoy spat to him.

"Some would think a 'thank you' would be in order, Malfoy" Harry spat back.

"Why would I thank you, Potter; I was never in danger to begin with. The last thing I remember is sitting in the common room reading. The next thing I know is waking up in the lake next to you. If I was part of the second task I would know it and Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone get hurt except maybe you." Malfoy said.

Harry and Malfoy began swimming to the shore, with Malfoy making sure Harry stayed above water asking if he even knew how to swim.

When they arrived Harry was pulled in a hug by Hermione and Ron, with Ron making sure that they were both safe and sound.

"Why did you have to save Malfoy, Harry? Couldn't you just let him there?" Ron asked.

"I don't know why I had to save him Ron. I thought I had to save you?" Harry said.

"That was the plan. They used a sleeping spell on me yesterday but it didn't hold. I was awake after two minutes. They kept me the entire night so I wouldn't be able to tell you they took Hermione for Krum and not for you." Ron explained.

"But that doesn't explain where Malfoy came from?" Hermione said confused. "We can figure this out later; they're going to announce the scores right now."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchief Marcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows," Ludo Bagman announced.

"The first to return was Victor Krum using an incomplete form of Transfiguration and while he was three minutes outside the time limit we award him forty two points. The second to return was Fleur Delacour who used the bubble-head charm to its maximum capability and a powerful diffindo to safe her sister. We award her with forty points. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter stayed until every one of the hostages was saved before they proceeded to save their own. Cedric used the same tactic as Miss Fleur but due to his waiting he shall be awarded forty five points. Harry used Gillyweed to great effect but failed in his use of diffindo to cut the rope so we award him forty five points."

Harry was amazed; he was first place together with Cedric. He looked towards Malfoy to see if he wanted to celebrate with them considering that Hogwarts was the leading school in the competition so far, but he couldn't find him. Why he thought Malfoy would want to celebrate with him and his friends was a mystery.

After it was announced that the last task would be on June twenty fourth Madam Pomfrey herded all the champions and their hostages to the castle to check for injuries.

Cedric walked behind the group deep in thought. During the task he had looked back at Harry to make sure he was right behind him but he saw Harry using the same spell he had used although it wasn't successful. Something was not right here. Someone wanted Harry to end last.

**Author's note: So this was the first chapter. I know some things are a bit confusing but I wanted to make sure there would be a few clues to how this story would evolve. I also think that Fleur was a missed opportune for Rowling. She could make her an amazing character from the start instead she was used as a scapegoat and a weakling in the book and movie.**

Hope you liked this first chapter and please leave a comment; I still need to learn a lot about writing a fanfic. Thank you. Mischief Managed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the first chapter. When I was thinking how I would go further in this story I let my fantasy get the best of me. Before I even make the decision to follow them I still need to know if it would even work…..my fantasy wants to give the champions special powers that are a bit overpowered. I really ask of you all to react on this story because I didn't really get any feedback and if I don't get feedback how do I know if you all liked what I wrote.**

**Warning: Slash (meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing (I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic)**

**Summary: what if there was Ancient Magic involved in the Triwizard Tournament and wanted to make sure the champions got what they wanted. Eventual Drarry and Dumbledore bashing.**

**This is edited by aStarLightFairy on 4 August 2020.**

Cedric sat on his bed deep in thought. Why hadn't Harry's magic work? Who could've strengthened that rope? Why did Harry need to save Draco? Those questions were flowing through his mind every time he was alone. It didn't make any sense to him. Everyone knew Harry and Draco were like water and oil; they just couldn't leave each other alone for even a day without a squabble. It was common knowledge that the Hufflepuffs made bets in their house to see if the squabble would become a fight or just words that day. So why was Draco chosen for the second task? If he had overheard correctly Draco didn't even know how he became part of the second task. Was there something else making the decision or had one of the jury decided Ron wasn't worthy to be saved by the Boy-Who-Lived?

He couldn't do this alone; he needed more people to help him with this mystery. But who could he ask for this; Cho wasn't a good idea, she couldn't even keep it a secret that they were dating. Maybe Harry's friend Hermione could help, but she was sometimes a bit too much to handle. What about the other Champions; it also revolved around them because they were all competing together. Maybe the one who entered Harry into the tournament is also the one who wants to make sure Harry doesn't win. He would send a letter with Alabaster, his trusty barn owl. But what to write….

After 12 tries he finally had a letter he felt good enough to send:

_Dear Champion of Durmstrang/Beauxbatons,_

_I have suspicion that there are multiple plans in place to make sure that the youngest Champion will lose. But I can't solve it on my own. I need help and I want to ask you to help me._

_If you would accept my request I would like to meet by the Whomping Willow tomorrow at 7 pm._

_I hope to see you then,_

_Sincerely,_

_Champion of Hogwarts; Hufflepuff Edition_

He immediately began towards the Owlery to send the letter but it was already quite late and he didn't need a detention from being caught out after curfew? Cedric remembered a spell he learned last year; the delusion charm. It would make him invisible to the normal eye and combined with a notice me not charm, nobody would know he was out of the common room. After he performed the spells he left the common room, and was lucky enough to not be seen by anyone on the way to the Owlery.

While Cedric was thinking about his mystery, Harry was studying the Marauders Map. He hoped to find a way to easily speak with Sirius and Professor Lupin. He had to speak with them about Malfoy. Maybe they could explain why Malfoy was blushing when he had saved him but sadly the map did not solve his problem.

After looking at the map in detail for over half an hour he decided to just write Sirius a letter:

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I really need an easy way to speak to you. During the second task I needed to save Malfoy from the merfolk in the lake. I can't even stand him. I'm so confused right now. Why did I need to save him instead of Hermione or Ron? And while the other Champions could use a spell to cut the rope, the rope around Malfoy couldn't be cut by the same spell. I don't understand any of this. Please if you have any idea what is happening to me, tell me._

_Is there a secret to the map that I don't know yet? Because if there is a way to contact you through the map it would make it a lot easier if I need advice about something and can't ask Hermione or Ron. Please tell me something like that is possible; I really need you._

_Your godson,_

_Harry_

After looking it over and deciding it was okay, he took his invisibility cloak and went to the Owlery. When he arrived he saw Cedric cancel his spells so his owl would be able to find him.

"Hi Cedric, what are you doing so late here? I would have thought I would be the only one awake." Harry said confused.

"Harry…are you really here?" Cedric asked unsure.

"Yes you see me right…..oh" Harry took his cloak of. "I forgot I had my invisibility cloak on, sorry."

"What are you doing so late sending a letter?" Cedric asked.

"I need advice from someone." Harry said while summoning a school owl.

"But why are you using a school owl if everyone knows you have your own." Cedric became confused because everyone knew Hedwig was Harry's personal owl.

"I have to send a letter to someone who doesn't want people to know I'm writing them so I need to use an owl that won't be noticed easily." Harry explained. It also explained why Hedwig was looking betrayed by her owner.

"So who were you writing to, Cedric?" Harry asked curiously.

"I needed information about something, so I wrote my dad." Cedric lied. Harry doesn't need to know just yet that there is someone manipulating him. Cedric would tell him when he knew who was doing it and how to save him from it.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed. See you Cedric." Harry said and took his cloak with him.

Cedric was deep in thought. Who could Harry write to that didn't want everyone to know they were in contact? Was Harry maybe in contact with someone that he shouldn't be? If that was the case maybe that person could actually help him. Cedric decided that after the other champions had helped him and they understood more about what was going on with Harry, he would try to write to that mysterious person. Maybe he could borrow Hedwig for that job.

The next day Cedric sat by the Whomping Willow waiting for the other champions. He of course sat outside the danger zone. Fleur was the first to arrive and immediately began asking questions. Cedric told her to wait until Victor was there before he would explain the circumstances. It was ten minutes later that Victor arrived.

"Sorry, I couldn't come earlier. My headmaster didn't leave me alone after I got your message this morning. I think he is suspicious." Victor explained.*

"It's alright Victor; I understand. I asked for both of you to come because in the second task Harry tried to use the same spell Fleur and I used, but while the statue was affected by the spell, the rope around Malfoy wasn't." Cedric started.

"That is suspicious. Why would it work with us but not for him?" Fleur asked.

"I think someone wants Harry to lose; it could be the same one who entered him. I think we can agree that Harry doesn't want this. Maybe the one who entered him wants him to die." Cedric said.

"That's a possibility because there are still followers of You Know Who out there; one of them could easily get help from their children." Victor said in thought. "It would be revenge for killing their master."

"But how would they make sure that he actually dies in this tournament?" Fleur asked.

"Maybe it's not one of the children but one of the adults; a judge or a professor. This person needs to be very strong to be able to influence the goblet to choose Harry as well as the usual three contestants. There are not a lot of people that have that power." Victor told them.

"I believe this means you will help me sole what is happening. I want to make sure Harry can survive this; he is only fourteen and doesn't deserve to be killed just because someone couldn't kill him when he was a baby." Cedric said.

"Yes, of course we will help you Cedric." Fleur said.

"But what if the rope wasn't the first manipulation….what if the Hungarian Horntail was also specifically chose for Harry. What if we didn't even touch the replica?" Victor told them.

"I think we need to look into a lot of things. I'll start with the dragons; I think that if we couldn't touch the replicas then, then surely we won't be able to touch them now." Cedric said.

"I will look into multiple ways to surge Harry for spells. Maybe someone cast a spell on Harry and it's blocking a lot of his abilities." Fleur said.

"I will try to get more information about the adults. Maybe one of them is acting differently to usual because of this secret." Victor said in thought.

"Alright, but maybe we need a bit more people to help us. Fleur, I think you could use the help of Harry's friend Hermione. Everyone in Hogwarts knows she has almost read the entire library, so she would know if there was something that could help you." Cedric said while thinking about Harry's letter.

With that they all left to their rooms planning to begin their research tomorrow. Cedric decided he would also ask Harry in the morning if he could borrow Hedwig so he could write to that mystery person.

The next morning Cedric walked to the Gryffindor table to ask for Harry's permission and spotted Fleur already asking Hermione for help with her research, although she didn't specify what it was about. After gaining Harry's permission to use Hedwig, Cedric went back to the common to write his letter:

_Dear Whom It May Concern,_

_I don't know who you are, but we need your help. I have a feeling Harry is being manipulated by someone at Hogwarts and we need help to free him. He seems to trust you and I think we would be perfect allies to save Harry. We think someone wants Harry to die during this tournament and we want to make sure that person doesn't succeed. Harry is only fourteen and he doesn't deserve to die just because someone entered him in a tournament which is very well known for the number of deaths it generates._

_I hope you will help us; I will return the favour in the near future._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Heir of House Diggory_

After writing it, he went to the Owlery where Harry was waiting for him. When Cedric arrived he saw the youngest champion take a letter and a package from the school owl he had send away two nights ago to the mystery person. Harry looked very chuffed that he had received a package.

"You look happy, Harry." Cedric said.

Harry looked up startled as though he had not realised that another person was in the same room.

"Do you have the letter you want to send, Cedric?" Harry asked after he was calmed down.

"Yeah, I have it here. Do you think Hedwig would deliver it for me?" Cedric asked.

"I think she would do it for me. Who are you writing?" Harry asked.

Cedric was in doubt; should he just tell Harry or just lie again? It would be better to tell him the truth, in case Cedric ever needed to come to Harry for help concerning the suspicious circumstances.

"I got a letter for the same person who sent you that package, actually." Cedric said truthfully.

"What? Why would you want to write to them? You don't even know who they are." Harry said confused.

"Fine, I'm suspicious about your placement in the tournament. And I think whoever you are writing can help me and the other champions keep you safe." Cedric said. "Right now we are doing a lot of research which I will tell you about when we are all certain it is correct.

"Alright, but it's probably better if you didn't use Hedwig; she is too obvious for where she needs to go." Harry explained.

"Alright, I only wanted to use Hedwig because I thought she would know where this person is. I also wouldn't need to explain something I can't to a different owl." Cedric said.

"Alright, I understand you." Harry said while summoning a new school owl. "Maybe I should send it then. I at least know where the owl needs to go."

"Of course, be my guest." Cedric said while handing him the letter.

While Harry bound it to the leg of the new owl he noticed a weird sign.

"What's the sign that was on the letter?" Harry asked after he sent the owl out the window.

"That is the official sign for the House of Diggory. We only really use it for official documents or if we need to send a letter we deem important." Cedric explained.

"Alright, thank you for telling me. He will probably answer in a day or two; it shouldn't be longer than that. I need to hurry; I have potions right now and Snape is never happy to see me. I'll see you later, Cedric." Harry said while walking out the door.

**A/N: That's another chapter done. I hope you like where I'm going with this.**

***I'm really bad to get their accents right so I will just write them in normal English unless someone has tips for me.**

**Please leave a review. Mischief Managed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm happy to finally got a review on this story. I noticed in the last chapter I forgot a disclaim. I will try not to forget it anymore.**

**Lurveseunot: I wil not give anything away about the plot I decided on when I started this. But thank you for your review. If you want to know my plot please keep reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it harry would never be with Ginny. Instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash(meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing(I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic).**

**Now on with the third chapter and please if you like it review.**

Harry arrived in the dungeons just with a minute to spare. Snape already looked like he could kill Harry just for almost being late. He just didn't understand why Snape was always on his case. It was almost like he couldn't even walk without destroying anything. Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius the next time he would talk with him. He touched the package he got this morning with a hopeful feeling. Maybe if he was correct Sirius already gave an easier way to communicate.

"Open your books on page 472. Read the instructions and get to work." Snape sneered.

Once again Harry thought this wasn't the way a teacher should give lessons. Harry tried to read the book but with al the fumes from the potions Snape was brewing he could read at all. If he could talk without getting in trouble he would have asked Hermione to tell him what he needed to do.

"Once everyone is done reading you will work in pairs today. I will decide who works with who." Snape said almost gleefully. It looked like Harry would not be paired with a Gryffindor. If he was lucky he would maybe paired with Neville.

"The first pair is Longbottom and Granger, please don't melt the cauldron. Weasley and Zabini,…." Snape recited the pairs of a parchment. Harry zoned out until he heard Malfoy's name be called.

"Malfoy and Potter, Thomas and Finnegan are the last to pairs." Snape ended his speech. "Well, what are you waiting for. Go sit next to your new partners for the rest of the year."

"Please listen to me Potter. Then maybe we can easily get a passing grade." Malfoy said almost friendly.

From the other side of the room Hermione was looking with pity toward him. Harry huffed he didn't need pity. He was just working with Malfoy. It was not like Snape and the other teachers had a bet about them since the second task. And even if they had a bet it wouldn't be about Harry and Malfoy it would mostly be about Ron and Hermione or Hermione with Victor. Harry really believed that Snape did this just to torture him.

"Alright Malfoy, tell me what you need." Harry said.

"Well, as we are going to make a Whit-sharpening Potion get our ingredients for it. You do know which we need, right?" Malfoy asked.

"Uh actually I couldn't read it just yet." Harry admitted. "But if you tell me I will get them from the pantry."

"You really have to do something for this class, Harry" Malfoy said.

"Did you just call me Harry?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"No of course not. Why do you think that, Potter?" Malfoy said with a pink hue on his face. "Go get the Ginger Root, Armiddilo Bile and the Scarab beetles."

Harry decided it must be his imagination. When Harry walked to the pantry Hermione and Ron also went there.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked. "That ferret will be in trouble if he does something to hurt you or to get you in trouble with Snape."

"Of course he won't do that, Ron" Hermione said. "First it's his potion as well, and Harry can defend himself right, Harry?"

"Of course I can defend myself, I'm not helpless." Harry said. "But I really need to get these ingredients to Malfoy otherwise he will throw a fit."

With that Harry went back to his seat with all the ingredients. When he arrived Malfoy was busy writhing out a plan for the potion they were going to make. Harry noticed he was staring to Malfoy. It took al the power he had to force himself away from Malfoy.

"Why are you writing a plan?" Harry asked confused, because the recipe should be clear enough to easily follow it.

"If you write down a recipe, you will easier remember it. Also a parchment is easier to use with a cauldron nearby." Malfoy explained.

With that they started on the potion with Malfoy giving directions to Harry. When they were nearly done Harry looked in Malfoy's eyes and was thinking how he didn't see before how beautiful they were. When Harry noticed those thoughts, he shook his head to get those idea's out of his head.

Malfoy decided that it would be safer if he was the one to hand in the potion. Harry agreed without a problem and started on cleaning their desk. When he was done cleaning he looked up to see Hermione and Ron already waiting for him by the door.

"What did Snuffles write to you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Uh I don't know yet. Cedric arrived at the owlery when I relieved the owl from the letter and package." Harry explained.

"Package?" Ron and Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, by his letter there was also a package. Probably a way to easier speak with him if I'm in trouble."

"Alright if it's something we need to know will you tell us?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Of course I will do that." Harry said.

While they were talking, they didn't notice they arrived at the Great Hall for lunch. Fleur was already waiting for Hermione, so they could go to the library. What Harry and Ron didn't know was that they wouldn't go to the library in Hogwarts. Fleur took Hermione to the library on the carriage from Beauxbatons. They decided this morning that there was nothing in the library from Hogwarts to help them, so they would try it in the library from Beauxbatons.

"Fleur, I don't know any French. How would I be able to read the books? And what if we don't even find anything in those books? What then? Go to the ship of Durmstrang and look in the books there?" Hermione began her question spree.

"Wow, calm down, Hermione. We are doing this to help Harry. And for the reading problem, you are a witch. Surely, you know a translating spell, right?" Fleur asked.

"No, we didn't learn that yet. If you could learn me the spell maybe the search would go faster."

"The spell is actually really easy and useful. The spell is _translatione anglicus._ At least that's for English. For French you would use a variation."

While Hermione and Fleur used their break to search Harry ate fast so he could go to the bathroom and see what Sirius send him. He opened the package in a toilet stall. Why did he get a mirror from Sirius? He knew his godfather loved his hair, but he still had an untamable nest on his head. When he opened the letter to read, it said:

_Hey pup,_

_I won't write a lot now just say my name to the mirror and I will explain everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius_

So he just needed to say his name, but what would that help….no better time to try it than the present.

"Sirius Black" Harry said unsure.

The mirror didn't show Harry's face anymore. Instead it showed him his godfather. Harry nearly dropped the mirror on the ground.

"Hey, pup. I see you got my mirror. This is a lot easier to use. Well this is a two-faced mirror. It's created by the Marauders when we were still in our fourth year. Wormtail broke his already in fifth year so don't worry about him. When you want to speak to me or Remus you just need to say our name." Sirius explained.

"Was this my dad's mirror?" Harry asked curiously.

"No pup, this one was made by us when you were born. Lilly decided before you were born that we needed a lot of our inventions to keep communicating with you while you were at school. Most of it is in your manor."

"Manor? I'm happy mom thought beforehand what I need, but I would be happier just to talk to them." Harry said sadly.

"Don't worry, pup. And what do you mean 'manor'. You know you have at least a couple of residences ready for you to move in, right?" Sirius asked dumb folded.

"No, the only thing I got from my parent is my vault at gringrotts."

"Maybe I should work with Cedric to keep Harry safe. If he didn't even know about his homes, I doubt he even knows that he has multiple house elves and pegasi to his command." Sirius muttered.

"What do you mean? Pegasi and house elves to command?" Harry asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. But I will talk to you later. If I'm right your next lesson will begin in a couple of minutes. Call me later tonight in the common room when you are alone with people you trust. And try to tell Cedric I accept his offer." Sirius told him.

"Why only with people I trust. Do you think there is a spy from Voldemort in Gryffindor?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"No, but I will teach you the spells we used to make this mirror. And when you have made a few for your friends, I want you to give one to Cedric so I can talk to him." Sirius explained.

"Alright, thank you Sirius. I will speak to you tonight." Harry said. "How can I actually hang up?"

"You wave your hand over the mirror. Good luck in your next lesson." Sirius said before he disappeared.

Harry sighed. While it was easier to communicate with Sirius, they didn't speak about Harry's problems. When he went to his next class he bumped into Cedric and told Sirius massage. After that he was just on time at the greenhouses for Herbology. When he sat next to Ron he noticed Hermione wasn't there yet.

"Where is Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't use a time-turner anymore, right? She won't just show up in this lesson, right?" Ron asked worried.

"She turned it in after last year. But this night we need to talk in the common room. I have a way to easily talk with Sirius." Harry said.

When Harry was trying to avoid explaining how he would talk with Sirius, Hermione and Fleur lost the time searching for a way to search Harry's magic and abilities. While Hermione should be in Herbology, she was looking in a French spell book mostly used when you think someone is cheating.

"I found it!" Hermione exclaimed. "We have to use this spell on all of us who are involved somehow. Then we know for sure no one is manipulated."

"Well done Hermione. Let me test it first on you. That way we know how the person will feel and if we can do it without people knowing we used it."

"Alright, the spell is….." Hermione started.

**A/N: another chapter done. I will try to update once in two weeks but I don't really have a day in mind when I should update. I hope you will like this chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all who left a review on my story.**

**Raburesu-kun: thank you for the feed back and I'm sorry if it won't get better. My first language is sadly Dutch and the grammatical errors I make are probably correct in Dutch.**

**Wot WE want(guest): If you don't like it don't read it. And why does every one think I'm a girl…. I'm a man and I'm happy being a man.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it harry would never be with Ginny. Instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash(meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing(I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic).**

**Now on with the fourth chapter and please if you like it review.**

"…_revelare exponentia_" Hermione said. "It will search for any spell on a person to see if something is done to them without their knowledge. I don't know if the person will feel it so please before you use it on Harry, use it on me."

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked surprised. "We don't know what it will do exactly. Maybe it will put you in a coma or it could get you killed."

"I trust you Fleur. So please do it. Quick before I change my mind."

"Alright_. Rovelore expinetia_" Fleur said while waving her want above Hermione.

Hermione heard her say the spell and immediately got a flashback to first year. But in the flashback instead of the feather doing nothing the feather changed into a dragon. A big golden dragon who looked at her like she was dessert after Harry and Ron would be eaten. She screamed like a banshee.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Where is the paper were the spells would be written." Fleur asked confused.

The spell wore off and Hermione could see Fleur again.

"Alright we are going to practice this spell without wand first. We need to say it correctly. Right now I got a flashback but it wasn't the same. It became a nightmare. But write it down if we need to torture someone without really using the crusiatus curse." Hermione said without taking a breath.

While Hermione and Fleur were practicing the spell, Cedric had arrange for a meeting with two red headed Gryffindors who would be able to get him into the common room. He needed to test his theory with that dragon.

"Thank you for doing this for me." Cedric said.

"Your welcome." One said.

"But can we ask why you need to get to Harry's dorm?" The other one said.

"I just need to test a theory."

After that they walked in silence to Harry's dorm. When they arrived Cedric walked to Harry's bed and looked to the little Hungarian Horntail on his bedside table. When he tried to touch it he couldn't get closer than 1 cm. He decided that the theory was correct. None of them could touch it, Harry was set up to defeat that dragon.

"Weasley Twins, what would you do if a friend of your brother was manipulated? " Cedric asked curiously.

"We would destroy the one responsible. And if it looks like it would also affect our plans to open a joke shop we would make sure it would become hell." They said at the same time.

"Alright, that's perfect." Cedric said with a devilish smile. "Right now I have proof that Harry was manipulated to be a participant in this tournament. And that he had to defeat the Hungarian Horntail. He had no other choice. While I can easily touch the dragons from Fleur and Victor, I can't get closer than 1 cm to Harry's dragon. There is also the fact that some of Harry's spells aren't as strong as they can be, or won't do what they are supposed to do. In the last task I looked behind me to see if Harry wouldn't just let Malfoy get drowned, but when he used the same spell Fleur and I used, the rope didn't get cut while the statue broke."

The twins looked at Cedric like he was making this up for a second. After that they came to the conclusion that it had to be the truth. They copied his smile and said they would keep an eye on Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. When Cedric asked about Malfoy, they explained that it wasn't just a coincidence that Harry needed to save him. They thought someone was helping Harry already from within the shadows of this tournament. When asked why they thought that they said that Harry's life at Hogwarts would be as lively without Malfoy and because Ron said the spell the professor used on him didn't stick. After Cedric thanked them they parted ways.

Later that evening Harry, Hermione and Ron were alone in the Common Room(they thought that anyway). Harry explained the mirror and what they would talk about with Sirius.

"Sirius Black" Harry said loud and clear into the mirror.

"Harry! It's late! What are you still doing awake!" Sirius said 'angry'. "Never mind that. I said I would start teaching you to create a two-way mirror. You don't need a mirror luckily. You start with the spell _nomen coniungere. _You use it on this mirror and say the names you want to add. After that you put on a drop of blood from the person who you just added."

"Wait Sirius, blood magic is forbidden. We can't use that." Hermione said shocked.

"You can use this, Hermione. Most blood magic is forbidden, because it's for dark rituals. This spell comes from the Potter Grimoire. Because it is a Family Spell they can't use it against you. Try it Harry."

Harry used the spell with Hermione's blood first. When the mirror stopped glowing blue, he used Ron's blood.

"What is next, Sirius?" Harry asked eager.

"Now comes the hard part. You use the spell _geminio_."

"Really that's all?" The trio asked.

"Yes that is all for now. We don't need to make one from scratch luckily. That takes about a month and then everyone inside the catalog of this mirror won't be in that one." Sirius explained.

Harry used the spell three times. He said one was for Hermione, one for Ron and one for Cedric on request from Sirius. After that they talked a bit before send to bed by Sirius.

When they went to their dorms, Fred left his hiding place and sneaked into Hermione's room to get to her mirror and create two for his twin and him. It would make it a lot easier to communicate now they had different places to guard.

While Fred was doing that Harry was looking on the Map. He noticed that he would search for Draco on the Map whenever he opened it. Wait did he just call him Draco in his mind? While he was slightly freaking out he saw a fast movement on the Map. It was Malfoy's dot being chased by Bartemius Crouch. Without thinking Harry got up to save his rival.

When he arrived on the third corridor he didn't saw Crouch, he saw Moody firing a _crusio _that missed Draco's head. Without Harry's knowledge his eyes became electric green, his pajama shirt disappeared and he started flying in his rage. When he could think again, he was standing on Moody and Draco was drooling while he stared at Harry.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Sadly it took a few tries to get Draco's attention. Harry's first thought was that he was just amazed Harry came to help him but when he noticed that his shirt was gone he understood that Draco was drooling.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Harry. How did you know I needed help?"

"I didn't actually. I saw what he did and I became so angry. I don't even know how I landed on him. But maybe it would be smart to bring him to the hospital wing." Harry suggested.

Draco first spelled a shirt on Harry, before they made their way to the hospital wing. When they arrived Harry told that they didn't see what happened to Moody but found him on the third corridor after a nice walk. Draco was surprised that Harry could lie so well that even he would have believed him. Madam Pomfrey laid Moody on a bed and dismissed them back to their common room. Before they parted Harry pulled out his Mirror and said that he wanted to talk to Draco about what happened later. They could use these mirrors for that. When Draco accepted, Harry used the same spells he used earlier that evening.

**A/N: thank you for the wait. After I wrote a page I was too busy with school and work. Sorry I know this one is a bit shorter than my other chapters but please react if you like it .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all who left a review on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it harry would never be with Ginny. Instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash(meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing(I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic).**

**Now on with the fifth chapter and please if you like it review.**

The next morning Harry discussed what had happened with Hermione and Ron. He told them everything like it happened, including him loosing his shirt and Draco drooling.

"Mate, since when is it Draco?" Ron asked confused. "I thought you hated him, so why are you using his first name?"

"What? I didn't, did I?" Harry asked blushing. "I called him Malfoy like always."

"Then why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on him? Is that why you needed to save him? I thought you liked Cho?" Ron asked without a breath. "Don't get me wrong but if you like blokes just say it, instead of faking a crush on a girl. If you are worried of my reaction know Charlie is gay and I know for sure Percy and Wood did something more than just cuddling in his bed last summer."

Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped to the floor. Ron just blinked and asked what's wrong with them.

"I think Percy wouldn't be happy with you if he knew what you know about him and Oliver." Harry said after he closed his mouth. "And do you know how my family is like? I can't be gay. My life would be in danger the minute my relatives find out. No amount of magic would safe me from them. I think they would make Voldemort happy because they killed me before he got a chance."

It took awhile to get a reaction out of Hermione. She was too flabbergasted with the new information. First the information that there is a possibility Harry was into Malfoy and then the information that two Weasleys were gay. She already knew that the wizarding world was accepting of homosexual people but she didn't even know how her parents were in that regard. She would ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig to send a letter to her parents and maybe discus it with Ginny and Fleur would also help her. But her mind also brought something else in mind. Why did Harry lose his shirt and how did he defeat a professor without a wand.

"I don't really care about the possible crush of Harry right now. I'm more curious how you could defeat a professor without a wand." Hermione said while taking her wand out. "While we would like to wait, I know we can't. _revelare exponential._"

A parchment appeared out of nowhere and Hermione snatched it right out of the sky. After she looked it a few minutes she took her mirror out of her pocket and called Fleur.

"Fleur, we were right. Come to the library immediately. I will meet you there with Harry and Ron. Please gather everyone involved." Hermione said to her while standing up.

"We are going to the library on a Saturday? Why?" Ron asked scared.

"We are going to meet in the library of Bauxbatons not in the library of Hogwarts. It's a lot safer and no one can listen in." She explained.

While they went to the carriage, Fleur gathered the rest(Cedric, Viktor, Fred, George and a black dog). When the trio arrived Harry was looking disappointed to the dog and only Cedric thought he knew why.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here. You should be with Moony." Harry scolded the black dog.

The black dog named Padfoot looked pleadingly towards Cedric, like he was asking permission for something. After he got a nod, the dog started to transform back into Sirius Black. After stretching he walked toward his godson to give him a hug. Surprisingly no one stopped him.

"Everyone who is here was already informed of your innocence, Lord Black. You could just have turned back when everyone was inside." Cedric explained while smiling and looking to Harry struggling to get out of Sirius his arms.

"Sirius, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hermione started carefully. "I have proof Harry was physically abused in his youth and it was hidden by a wizard. The same wizard also used multiple blocks and charms to make sure Harry would do what he wanted. Right now we need you cleared as soon as possible. Harry needs a stable family and home. That should be with Remus and you."

Clearly what she just revealed was a shock to everyone, even Harry. But when Sirius let go of him, Harry didn't let go of Sirius. Harry looked scared. In his mind it was a thunderstorm raging to get free. Again without his knowledge his eyes turned green, his skin began to spark and the next thing he saw was that everyone was unconscious on the ground. He ran out of the library to get help but Cedric stopped him before he could get to the door. When Harry looked back he saw the other three champions standing.

"Everyone was unconscious, so how are you three awake again?" Harry asked confused.

"We don't know. But be happy we are already awake again. _Renervate_" Fleur said while pointing her wand to Hermione. Viktor and Cedric went to the others and began using the same spell. In a few minutes everyone was awake again.

"That was a bit of strange accidental magic you got there, mate." Ron said. "I never heard of green lightning. Only blue lightning spells exist. And to use them you need an fire or water affinity."

"How did you become so smart al of a sudden?" Hermione exclaimed confused. "And what do you mean affinity? What are those? I never read about them. And I almost read all the books in the library about magic."

"You won't find anything in the books in the library about affinities. You can only find them in the libraries of old families." Fred explained."

"Of course we don't have a library, but we do have the information and while dad works mom teaches us those little stuff we need to know." George said.

"We also already know our own affinities. We need to know them to control our magic. For example mine is fire while Ginny's is water. Fred and George have dark fire and Percy has dark air. Charlie has light air and Bill has earth." Ron told her. "And what do you mean al of a sudden smart. I'm smart. I just don't want to do a lot of work."

"Also, while it's smart to know your own affinity to control your magic, you also need to know if the one you battle with has an affinity you can use. For example, if you are water and your opponent is fire you can just use a water slicing spell to throw him off." Cedric said. "But that is advance affinity magic, so don't try that for a few years. And before you ask, the affinities are in three categories: light, dark and neutral. Light means it has more function in healing and subtlety mind control. Dark is used most commonly as offensive magic and neutral can do both."

After that Hermione didn't ask anymore questions and thanked all four of them to explain it for them. She did explain her theory why Harry's magic activated. She thinks because he is abused without even knowing it, everyone would abandon him and his magic made sure they couldn't just leave.

"You could be right, Hermione. Only I think he knew he was abused, but didn't want everyone to see him as weak and try to leave before we could leave him." Sirius said. "Remus and I were the same when our secrets came out to our friends. James, Lily, Marlene, Frank, Alice and Peter were just too stubborn and didn't leave us alone. Even if we said we would fuck right in front of them." He muttered the last sentence. The only one who heard him say that was Harry and that was because while the Twins were explaining affinities, Sirius took Harry back in his arms.

"You're gay, Sirius?" He whispered with wide eyes. He couldn't believe just an hour after Ron figured his sexuality out, Sirius kind of came out to him.

"Yes pup, Moony and I were in a relationship from our fifth year till that fateful Halloween. I even asked if he would marry me. Right now I want him back but he doesn't want me anymore. And Moony is bisexual not gay before you ask." He explained in whispers.

"I'm gay too. But I didn't think anyone would accept it. In the muggle world it's forbidden. I thought it would be forbidden here too. So when I noticed I was gay, I decided to never act on it."

"Pup, I don't know who told you being gay was forbidden in the muggle world, but I know since 1981 it was legal to be gay in the entire country. And you don't need to hide your sexuality in this world. The wizarding world always accepted gay and bisexual people. There are even trans people here who the castle lets in the right dorm. Marlene first slept in our dorm but one day she walked on the stairs to the girls dorm and it didn't turn in a slide. When she was upstairs we heard her call that whoever called her Marlan again would be hexed into the sun. From then on her name was Marlene." Sirius said.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe he would be accepted in this world for who he was. Even if he would be a girl he would be accepted. That the castle could tell who was girl and boy made more sense now, it didn't look to the body it looked at the spirit inside. And apparently his parents accepted him. If they accepted Sirius and Remus, they would accept him. He just couldn't believe it. After he processed it he smiled and hugged Sirius tighter than ever before.

While Sirius and Harry were discussing about their sexuality, the rest looked at Harry's manipulation paper and noticed it was a lot. From a block on his core to a block on his metamorphic ability and from an obedience charm to multiple memories charms. Fleur and Hermione were already discussing a way to get those charms of of him. The only thing that came to mind were the Goblins. But no one would willingly ask them to help. Cedric and Viktor were discussing all the blocks. They didn't even know what some of the blocks did. Fred and George were trying to find out who would do this. Ron only looked around and helped if they asked it.

**A/N thank you for waiting. Hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all who left a review on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it harry would never be with Ginny. Instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash (meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing(I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic).**

**Now on with the fifth chapter and please if you like it review.**

After an hour of discussing Harry decided to ask the question most important.

"How are we going to get Sirius free of charges?" He asked. "Even if we find who did it, they can just reapply everything again when they notice. Don't I need to be free from the Dursleys?"

"You are right of course. But we already made a plan. And that plan is already in motion. First, we get the evidence Sirius provided to Amelia Bones. She is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Right now, she is the only one who can actually help him."

"What kind of evidence did you give, Sirius?" Harry asked curiously.

"I gave them memories. The most important ones are the day we decided to use Wormtail as secret keeper instead of me, and the chase I had with him. We are also asking if she can see if I did get a trail, and for your information, she won't find anything. Solely because I didn't get a trail."

"Alright, but the backup plan?" Hermione asked.

"We don't need a backup plan this time. We are sure this will work."

At the ministry Amelia just got the memories and letter from Alabaster, but it didn't have the Diggory symbol on the letter, it had the Black symbol. It was curious that a light family like the Diggory's were in contact with a member of the Black Family.

_Dear Lady Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_My name is Sirius Black. I want to protect my godson Harry James Potter. But with the ministry on my back, it isn't possible. That's why I decided to send my most important memories to you. They are numbered in order you need to watch them. All of them are to get the kiss on sight order dissolved. If that happens, I will hand myself in without resistance. My only request is if you would make sure I get a trial this time. _

_I hope you will help me._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord of the most Ancient And Noble House Black_

_Lord Regent of the Most Ancient And Most Noble House Potter_

She read the letter multiple times before she understood it. Sirius Black says he is innocent and that he is a lord of their standing. But wasn't he disowned? And why would he be the Lord Regent of house Potter? He betrayed them. Before she would even touch the memories, she had to see if they were fake.

"_Reveles Mutatie_" She said while waving her wand over the vials with the memories.

If they were fake or changed, it would glow red. None of the vials glowed. She looked at number one took a deep breath and throwed it in her pensieve. When she got in, she was looking at Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily Potter with little Harry in her arms, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore in a small living room.

"_Sirius, are you ready to be our secret keeper?" Lily asked._

"_While I want to do it, I'm not the best choice. I'm too obvious as a choice. That's why I think we need to use Wormtail. No one will suspect him."_

"_You are right, Sirius. Are you ready, Peter?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes._

"_Wait a second please. We didn't say yes, yet." James yelled. "Don't we get a minute to discuss this."_

"_No, you don't. Any minute you are not under the fidelius charm, means Death Eaters can find you. It will happen now." Albus didn't give them any more time and used the spell on the Potters and on Pettigrew. "He is after Harry, and while Sirius would be the obvious choice, Peter isn't. This is the safest way."_

After those last words of Dumbledore, the memory faded away. When Amelia was once again in her office, she understood one thing. Sirius Black didn't betray the Potters, Peter Pettigrew did. But he was dead, wasn't he? But if that was true why would Black try his best to get cleared? Maybe the other memories were there to explain the rest of the story. The second memory she watched was the chase between Black and Pettigrew. While Black shouted every spell he used, none was a blasting spell. All of them were to get Pettigrew to stand still, almost if he didn't want to kill him but to arrest him. At the end of the memory she saw Pettigrew use a blasting spell on the ground and transform in a rat. Sirius Black was innocent of all charges and no one came to defend him. Albus knew he wasn't the secret keeper and kept silent. Why was he locked up in Azkaban then? The third memory was when he was brought to the ministry. Albus and minister Bagnold looked at him and sentenced to Azkaban without even listening to him. The fourth memory was from last year. Everything that happened in the Shrieking Shack was in that memory. Peter Pettigrew was alive and a Death Eater.

She had to get that kiss on sight order dissolved, and how faster how better. Sadly, she couldn't do that just on a whim. She needed to prove to the Wizengamot that it was safe to do so, but with Dumbledore as Chief Warlock and in the memories it would be difficult. He could try to involve himself too much, or say he forgot. Maybe if she gathered the entire Wizengamot after having Sirius in custody, it would be easier. At least the headache would be a bit smaller. They can't say anything if he was already in the building. And if he is willing to take Veritaserum it would even be easier. Sadly, if he is indeed the lord, only his heir can ask the questions. Hopefully, Harry Potter is his heir.

Back with the group, Alabaster came back with this letter:

_Lord Black,_

_I believe how faster you're cleared how better. I ask if you could come to my office asap. Please bring the following people with you: Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Cedric Diggory and your Heir if they aren't part of this group. I hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Amelia Susan Bones_

_Lady Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

"Guys, we maybe have a slight problem. My default heir is Draco Malfoy, until I have a child of my own." Sirius said carefully.

"Why is he your default heir?" Cedric asked. "With everything we know, we would have thought Harry would be it."

"I didn't get permission to change my default heir, sadly. And Remus and I were trying to get a child, but then that Night happened."

"So, we need to find Malfoy and fast right?" Ron asked. When Sirius nodded, he looked to Harry." Harry, where would he be? Or take the map out of your pocket so we can see for ourselves."

Harry reluctant told them Draco would be in the potion's classroom right now. Fred and George stood up and said they would be back in a few minutes. While they were gone, the rest was discussing how to get Draco to them without raising suspicion. Hermione said Viktor could do it. When everyone looked at her, she told them that because the Slytherins would mostly support Cedric and Viktor he would have an easier time to get to the dungeons without raising suspicions. When she was done explaining, the twins came inside with Draco.

"How in Merlin's name did you do it that fast?" Fleur asked. "And how are we going to the ministry? And yes, I'm going too. You won't leave me behind."

"We are all going, and we are going by floo. Sirius will take the Invisibility Cloak and we are just walking to her office." Fred said.

"But why am I here? They trick me to be here. They said I would see Potter naked." Draco said.

"They said what?" Harry shouted with a blush. Draco was startled, he didn't see Harry in Sirius arms, and he kind of confessed he wanted to see him naked. Before he could answer, Sirius explained that to get him free, they would go to the ministry and they needed the heir of house Black, and until he had a child of his own, Draco was that heir. After the explanation was done, they were brought by Fleur to the floo. Harry gave his Cloak to Sirius and took a bit of floopowder, threw it in the flames and left as first.

At the ministry Harry fell over before Ron could catch him when he came trough after him. When Harry stood up, they waited together for the rest. While they were waiting, they spoke about Draco. Harry believed the only reason why Draco wanted to see him naked was to humiliate him, while Ron totally believed Draco to have a crush on Harry. When the rest was finally with them, they were in a heated discussion about Draco, neither of them noticing that the rest was standing with them. When they noticed they said sorry and asked Cedric to lead the way.

When they arrived at the office of Lady Bones, Cedric took the lead. He knocked on the door, and was called in.

"Welcome, I didn't thought you would be with so much people. I'm Amelia Bones, and where is Lord Black?" Lady Bones asked. While she was talking, she didn't notice that Sirius took the Cloak of.

"I'm here, Amelia. You said the faster I was cleared the better, right. But why does my heir need to be here?" Sirius asked.

"He needs to be here, because I want you to accept Veritaserum and only your heir may ask the questions. So, mister Potter, do you know which questions you need to ask?" She asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. But Harry isn't my heir. Draco Malfoy is till I have a child of my own. Harry will have enough responsibility when he becomes Lord Potter next year. He doesn't need the heirship of house Black with it." Sirius interrupted.

"Alright. Mister Malfoy, do you know why you are here?" She asked Draco.

"Yes, to get my Lord free of charges. I only want to know if you have the questions already made." Draco said.

"I do have them here ready. In a few minutes the entire Wizengamot is coming together. While normally the heirs aren't present, I want you all to sit on your family seat." She said to Harry, Draco and Cedric. "I want that so that Dumbledore won't notice you immediately. The rest of you will wait in the hall till I call you in." She explained.

Everyone nodded their understanding. When it was time, she let everyone to the Wizengamot Chambers. When they arrived, they were not the first, but Dumbledore didn't arrive yet. Harry asked Draco were his seat was, and Draco showed him. When they all took their seat, Dumbledore walked in. When he took his seat, he called everyone to silence and opened the session.

"Welcome to the Emergency Session of the Wizengamot of March 10th 1995. The floor is yours, Lady Bones." Dumbledore said.

"14 years ago, we made a fatal mistake, and today we are together to rectify that. I have proof that Lord Sirius Orion Black is innocent of all charges. Today I got 4 memories that will prove it. The first memory was when the secret keeper for the Potters was chosen. The second was when Lord Black confronted the real secret keeper. The third was when he was brought in, and without a trial send to Azkaban. The fourth was to prove the real secret keeper was indeed alive last summer." Amelia started. "As he is indeed a Lord of our standing, this is unacceptable. We let someone be put in Azkaban without even give him a trial."

"You say you have proof in the form of memories, but where is Lord Black right now?" Lord Avery asked.

"I have brought him here, but I won't let him in without the promise of a trial with Veritaserum right now." She said.

"All in favor?" Dumbledore asked. Most of the wands were put in the air. "Notion accepted. The trial for Lord Sirius Orion Black will commence in five minutes."

After Dumbledore said that, Harry got a note not unlike the swan he got last year from Draco. On the note stood:

_It needs to happen now. As heirs of house Potter and Black we can demand it happens right away._

Harry and Draco stood up and yelled above the noise of the lords and lady's leaving

"I demand it happens right now!"

Dumbledore was shocked two of his students were yelling above the crowd. He could only think about one reason why they would work together, and he didn't like it one bit. It means one of them was the heir of House Black and wanted his lord free. And Dumbledore had no interest in getting Black free of charges. Harry needed to stay with the Dursleys, and only if Black was still hunted it would happen. Draco needed to become a second spy in the dark lords ranks, and that wouldn't happen if Harry and Draco became friends. Luckily Lucius was as shocked as him. It meant that he didn't counted on Draco being here as heir. Sadly, he couldn't deny this demand of them.

The Wizengamot chamber was divided in layers. The highest layer was for the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, that layer had veto rights if they worked together. The second layer was for the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, that layer could support any member of the highest layer and get the same rights. The third layer was for the Ancient and Most Noble Houses, which meant they had money and ancestry, but no real power. The fourth layer was for the Ancient and Noble Houses and ministry, really just a layer where everyone not important was placed.

Lucius sat on the lowest layer while his son sat on the second layer, and the Potter brat on the highest layer. Denying them their request was the same as suicide.

**A/N: I had enough inspiration to write this chapter so please leave a review. And leave the hate out of it, if you don't like it don't start to read it.**

**I will try to make my chapters as long as this one from now on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all who left a review on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it harry would never be with Ginny. Instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash(meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing(I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic).**

**Now on with the seventh chapter and please if you like it review.**

"I demand it happens right now."

Amelia was hiding her smile. The reason she asked the heirs to sit on their place in the Wizengamot was exactly this. Only Harry and Draco could demand that there would be no break. And because Dumbledore wasn't trustworthy in her eyes, they needed to make sure Sirius would get a trial and quick.

"Demand is denied." Minister Fudge said. "Heirs can't make that demand. Only lords and lord regents can do that. Lord black isn't known since Lord Arcturus and the Lord Regent for house Potter is Albus Dumbledore. You two heirs may not even sit there."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you Cornelius. But the heirs of the Most Ancient And Most Noble Houses may make the decision, if the lord isn't a viable. And who said that Chief Warlock Dumbledore is the lord regent for house Potter? By my knowledge the lord of house Black is Sirius Black, and he is the lord regent of house Potter too."

Everyone was silent in the hall when Amelia said that. No one thought that she would be lying about it, but there were some doubts about his innocence.

"As Chief Warlock I accept the demand from Heir Black and Heir Potter. Please bring in the accused, Lady Bones."

When Sirius was brought in, nobody had sympathy for the one who would try to frame him into believing they would just set him free.

"I ask for a closed trial. I don't want any reporters here. Only the lords and lady's and the witnesses can stay." Draco shouted trough the hall. "My house has been denied their Lord for too long. The media can't shame him when we just got him back."

"House Malfoy agrees with the request from house Black." Lucius said surprising everyone including himself. "He could maybe word it better, but my son will be listened too."

"House Diggory/Potter agree." Harry and Cedric shouted.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Ginny was looking for one of het brothers. She saw her childhood friend Luna Lovegood being bullied by her own House. If she found the Twins first, she would tell them the names for payback, and if she found Ron, she would ask how she can become friends again with the loveable, weird blond.

No one knew this, but while everyone thought she has a crush on Harry, she was actually repulsed by the idea. When she was younger, she did the same as every little witch, believing that Harry would be the prince from a fairytale. But in the last three years she discovered that she didn't want a prince, she wanted to be the prince in the fairytale. Especially after Harry saved her in her first year. She would be Luna's prince, and at least become friends with her.

While she couldn't find her brothers, she did find Neville. Maybe she could ask the shy boy if he could help her.

"Neville, may I ask something?" She asked.

"Of course, you may. Is something wrong? Do I need to get one of your brothers here? Didn't you like dancing with me? Did someone bully you for it?" Neville began to ramble.

"Calm down, Neville. Nothing is wrong. No, you don't have to get them here, I don't think you could find them either. I liked dancing with you, but I don't want anything further. And no one bullied me, but my childhood friend Luna is being bullied by her house mates and I want to befriend her again. She is really nice, even if most of the school thinks she's weird."

"Why don't you just try talking to her first? Maybe she misses you too."

"I will. Thank you, Neville. I'm going to find her now. When you see my brothers will you let them know where I am?" She asked.

"Will do, have fun."

Back in the court room, all the reporters were escorted out of the room. Sirius was brought to his stool and chained down on it. When Harry and Draco wanted to stand to protest, they saw Sirius shaking his head. He accepted the chains for this trial.

"We will now start the trial for Lord Sirius Black. He is accused of betraying the Potters, being a marked Death Eater, and everything we included with that title, and for killing Peter Pettigrew. Please administrate the Veritaserum." Amelia said.

"Please state your name and the motto of your house."

"Sirius Orion Black, Toujours Pur. Always Pure."

"Veritaserum works, Lady Bones. The accused is ready to be questioned."

"Thank you. What happened on Halloween 1981?"

"I was sleeping in my bed with Remus, when the monitor charms I had on the Potter residence went off. Without waking Remus, I went to check it out. When I arrived I was too late. The roof had collapsed right above the nursery. When I went in, I saw James with his eyes open lying dead to the world. I ignored him in favor of getting to my godson. When I arrived in the nursery, Lily was dead, and Harry was crying his heart out. His head was bleeding, so I healed it with a child-friendly healing spell we all learned when we learned about the pregnancy. After he stopped crying, I brought him outside with the intention to bring him to Remus and mine place. When I arrived outside, Hagrid stood there with Dumbledore saying that I had to hand him over. I still don't know why I did that. After that I wanted to go to home, but instead I started hunting Pettigrew for his betrayal."

Everyone was in shock that he admitted to not knowing his actions, there was a mayor rumor going around in the wizarding world, that the Black Family sometimes did stuff without any reason. They had it confirmed right now, that it wasn't just a rumor.

Amelia was in doubt, because he didn't know why he did some of the things he did, he couldn't answer anything related to it.

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Yes, I was."

Why did he say yes, while the memories said something differently.

"Are you a Marked Death Eater?"

"Yes I am."

Cedric was thinking why this is different than the time he questioned him at Hogwarts. The answers didn't match at all. Is the Veritaserum compromised or is someone charming him to say something else.

"Lady Bones, I ask that this questioning is canceled. I questioned Lord Black a few days ago with the same last questions, and now he is answering different. I used Veritaserum from Professor Snape's storage."

"I'm in agreement, Heir Diggory. This doesn't match the memories I got this morning, and they weren't tampered with."

In the courtroom there was a buzzing sound, everyone began talking while waiting for the next part of the trial. Harry was looking in shock. Why did Sirius confess? And what was that feeling in his mind, it felt like the first time he set foot in Diagon Ally. Like someone was using magic. Harry wrote a message to Cedric the same way Draco always send him a message. While he did that, he didn't notice the jealous look on Draco's face. On it stood:

_Someone is using magic on Sirius. I can't find who is doing it._

When Cedric read that he became angry. His eyes turned yellow and it became freezing cold in the court room. Everybody was looking for the dementor that usually came with this cold, but only Draco noticed that Cedric had the same glow in his eyes as Harry did, when he attacked Moody to protect Draco. Around Sirius a frozen dome with the rune for magic cancelation appeared.

"I don't know what happened, but I will try this again. Lord Black, are you a Marked Death Eater?"

"No, I'm not and will never be one."

"Were you the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"I wasn't, but I was supposed to be. I suggested Peter, because no one would suspect him. Before James and Lily could agree, Dumbledore already made him the secret keeper."

"How and why did you escape Azkaban?"

"I escaped using my animagus form, dementors aren't interested in animals so they didn't notice me. And for why, I found Peter in a photo on the shoulder of Ronald Weasly in his rat form."

"You are an illegal animagus?"

"Yes, James, Peter and I became animagus in our fifth year."

"Alright I think this is enough. Please administrate the antidote."

When the antidote was administrated, Sirius looked hopeful to Harry and Draco. He also noticed the frozen dome was partly still active, only a small circle on the ground was still there.

"Lady's and Lords, please push your vote through. And I will remember that you are all under oath to be truthful."

When the first vote came in two white numbers started shining in the courtroom. One stood for guilty and one for innocent. When the voting was done, the final numbers were 6 to 69.

"You have voted. Lord Sirius Orion Black, I'm happy to say you are now a free man. Your wand is sadly destroyed when you were brought in. We as the ministry will make sure you get the galleons to purchase a new one. For every year you were in Azkaban we give you 2000 galleons and for the years you were running we give you 1500 galleons. We know it won't get you the years back, but we hoop that you accept it with our apologies. I will make sure there will be a notice of your freedom in the _Profit_, and as requested by Heir Black and Heir Potter we won't have a press conference. This meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said. While he was smiling when he said that, the twinkle in his eyes was absent.

Amelia escorted Harry, Sirius and the rest to her personal floo to get them back to Hogwarts immediately. Harry thanked her multiple times. When they arrived back at Hogwarts, the twins decided a party was needed.

**A/N thank you for your patience. When I was working on this I didn't know how to proceed. I will try to get them done faster but won't promise anything. It is still my first fanfiction I write and still have my personal life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all who left a review on my story.**

**I didn't write in a while, because I moved to another country for an internship. And before that I had exams I needed to pass. Sorry if some of you had to wait on this chapter, I will also try to correct a few mistakes I made in the last chapter without rewriting it. Right now I don't feel comfortable rewriting any of my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters at all. They are still in the possession of JK Rowling. If I did own it harry would never be with Ginny. Instead he would be with Draco.**

**Warning: Slash(meaning Draco/Harry), Dumbledore bashing(I just think he had to do something better and I will make sure that happens in this fanfic).**

**Now on with the eight chapter and please if you like it review.**

At the party Harry wanted to speak with Sirius. He needed to know if he would be safe from the Dursleys.

"Sirius, why didn't you wanted to wait for a back-up plan?" Harry asked.

"Because, pup, we knew Lady Bones would want a trial immediately. And before you ask, I'm not yet in a position I can take custody over you. Before we left Lady Bones gave me a note. It said that I had a week to let me check on damage from the dementors and I needed to register myself and James as animagus." Sirius said with a somber face.

"Why do you need to register my dad? Shouldn't I do that as his son? And even then, when you are cleared, you will take custody of me right?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will. But tell me about the power you and Cedric displayed this day. Do you know what you did?"

"No, I don't know only that Cedric used Ice magic and I use Lightning magic. It looks like each of us use a different emotion when we use it. Maybe I should ask Hermione and Fleur if they could research it."

"That would be smart, but as I'm the only one who noticed your eyes changing, I should be the one helping them." Draco interrupted them. "But I have a question for you, my Lord. Why didn't you make Potter your heir when he was younger?"

"Lily didn't want that, she said that he was my godson, and if I had a son with Remus, I would have to explain to Harry why he couldn't wear the ring anymore." Sirius explained calmly. "And please, don't call me lord. I'm your cousin, not your master. I maybe your head of house, but I'm still just a man."

"What ring?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

"The heir ring, of course. I would think both of you already wear one of them. For House Potter, you would wear it since you would be eleven, Harry. And for House Malfoy, you should wear it all the time since you were five, Draco." Sirius said confused.

"Well, I don't wear a ring right now. And never did." Harry said with Draco agreeing. "If we would accept them now, how do we get them here?"

"The goblins have them of course. Everything with money and inheritance is in trust with the goblins."

Right at that moment the twins came to interrupt them.

"Don't speak with those somber faces…." The first one said.

"It is a party to celebrate your freedom….." The second one said.

"you need to be happy…."

"and not talking about somber things…."

"like what you are doing now." They ended together.

Sirius smiled at them and said that they would join them. Because it was a Saturday and the Headmaster from Bauxbatons didn't mind, the party ended around one in the morning. Eventual Sirius said they needed to go to bed and sleep. When Harry arrived in his bed, he dreamed he was in a room at Hogwarts, looking to a woman with a beautiful face. He blushed when he noticed she looked naked but calmed down when he saw she was transparent.

"Welcome my Champions. After two of you already showed the powers I gave in October, I decided I needed to speak with you immediately." She said with a serious tone in her voice.

Harry looked beside him to see the other champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry wanted to answer but noticed he couldn't.

"I'm the spirit of the Goblet of Fire. I noticed a younger champion than my preference was chosen without my consent. And when I noticed that he didn't get relieved of his tittle, I decided I would step in. I gave each of you an elemental power, that would grow with you and pass through to your children." She told them. "When magic came into practice most humans would use elemental magic. Few needed a want for magic, but most didn't need it to practice magic. They just needed a magical core compatible with the magic they tried to use. Some could use water to water their plants; others could grow a forrest in a few seconds. I decided that I was time to give the ability back to you humans. I gave the original Champion of Hogwarts Ice magic. I gave the Champion of Bauxbatons Fire magic. I gave the Champion of Durmstrang Air magic. And lastly I gave the youngest Champion Lightning magic. But while at the core the magic I these elements your magic didn't accept the normal elements. I changed the colors so the magic would be yours and everyone could recognize you with it. Before I go further please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Cedric Diggory, Heir of House Diggory and what you called the original Champion of Hogwarts."

"I'm Fleur Delacour, the Champion of Bauxbatons."

"I'm Victor Krum, Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team and the Champion of Durmstrang."

"I'm Harry Potter, Heir of House Potter and the youngest Champion."

"Thank you. When I arrived at this school, I already noticed everyone that could become a Champion. It is in my power to decide which one of them all is the one. I decided on Cedric, while the better Champion would be Harry. But Harry isn't ready yet for the burden or the stress that this tournament gives. So, when I was forced to accept him as a fourth Champion, I decided the humans in power were not fit to be in that position. I changed a few things in the challenges. My biggest change was who you needed to safe, Harry, in the second challenge. Originally, you needed to safe your best friend. I changed it into your hidden crush. I thought this was a perfect present for you after all the challenges you have had to endure in your life. I also made sure Cedric would notice your trouble with magic, in the hope that he would be able to save you from your life."

"But why all this trouble? You could save him yourself if you are that powerful?" Cedric asked.

"While I am powerful, I'm confined to the room my goblet is placed. And until my brother has chosen the winner, I can't transfer my power to my big sister. She already accepted that my brother and I would live here in the castle with her. And I asked her that, because this will be the last tournament ever."

"Big sister?! The castle is alive?!" The four Champions shouted.

"Yes, because of the magic she is alive. And she is my big sister because the four founders of Hogwarts are also the ones who created my brother and me. They created us with the purpose of international connections. Each champion would beside the challenges also make friends with the other champions. That is the true purpose of the tournament."

"So, Hermione was right all along, when she was scolding Ron about Victor." Harry muttered. "But why didn't you use your powers the last time the tournament was held?"

"Because it wasn't needed at that time. When I was brought in, I felt your connection with Hogwarts and your owl was cut off before it could really grow, Harry. My sister asked if I knew of a way to restore those connections. So, I decided to give you your elemental magic and make sure someone would notice a problem with you." She explained.

"What connections are you talking about?" Victor asked.

""Harry should have a mind connection with my sister and a familiar connection with his owl. Sadly, she didn't tell me how the connection between you were created, and how it was blocked."

"Don't worry, Hermione and I already found out. There is a block on his mind that stops any and all connections with anyone who isn't on the list. And the only people who are on the list are Dumbledore, Severus Snape and someone named Tom Riddle." Fleur told the lady.

"Tom Riddle can make a connection with my mind?!" Harry exclaimed. "That's not good, Voldemort can't use my mind without my permission." He ignored how everyone except the spirit of the goblet and him shuddered. "He is the only one that is worse than Snape having that possibility. Please tell me how to unblock everything. I don't want to be manipulated into anything. I wanted a quiet year and I didn't even get that."

"Calm down, Harry. When Sirius is cleared from the hospital, he will take you to the goblins and they can unblock everything and give you the right treatment if you need it afterwards." Cedric said calmly. "Was that everything? How should we actually call you?"

"Yes, and I don't have a name you could call me but the it's deep in the night. It's time to say goodbye and sleep well my champions."

With those parting words the four champions fell back into a deep sleep, and when they would wake up, they would still remember it like a dream.

While the champions were dreaming, Hermione was thinking about Harry's coming out. While her parents weren't against homosexuality, they never said something to her that they accepted it either. In the muggle world it was frowned upon if a male was in love with a male or if a female liked another female. But she wasn't a part of that world anymore, so she was confused. Should she accept Harry for liking Malfoy, or would this be the end of their friendship. Ron accepted it without a fuss, but she just couldn't think about it. Was he still her friend or would he become like Malfoy, calling her a mudblood because of het parents?

No, he wouldn't do that, his own mother was a muggleborn. If he would become like Malfoy than he was a hypocrite.

…since when was this about Harry becoming like Malfoy instead of the fact he likes boys. Well, that answered for her what she thought about Harry being gay. It didn't matter, she was more worried about the fact he would become like his crush instead of his homosexuality. With that thought she went to sleep.

In the morning Harry decided to first talk to Cedric about his dream. Maybe it was just a dream, or else they at least knew where those weird powers came from.

"Hey Cedric, we need to talk, I think…." Harry started when he saw him on the way to the Great Hall.

"Yes, we do, together with Victor and Fleur. What the goblet told is amazing. It means we have a power we can use but most forget it exist." Cedric rambled happily.

"Maybe we should talk with everyone who knows about us. That means everyone that was present yesterday before the trial and Draco. Shall we meet in the same place as yesterday? And if you can tell everyone here at school, I will tell Sirius, alright?" Harry suggested.

When Cedric went to do that Harry called Sirius on his mirror, and after conformation went to have breakfast with Hermione and Ron. When breakfast was over, they went to the Library in the carriage from Bauxbatons.

**A/N thank you for waiting on this chapter. I really don't have an idea for the names of the goblet and her brother so please answer in the comments if you know a name and I will pick the ones with the most votes.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
